Shameen
Shameen, which translates to He of the Lion, is a Katta innkeeper by trade and the lifemate of Shema. He is the cousin of Sharaf and the uncle of Scoree and Shallah, and one of the best friends of Abdulla Doo. He is known for his generosity and patience. He also knows much of what goes on around him, as he listens to all of his customers. History Shameen and Shema lived in Raseir until Ad Avis supplanted Emir Arus al-Din and put his puppet Ali al-Din Hasan on the throne. Khaveen took the opportunity to force the Katta, who he despised, out of the city. Among the refugees fleeing from the city were Shameen and Shema. Knowing a little of a prophecy concering a Hero from the North, the two traveled in that direction in search of a Hero. Eventually, they reached Spielburg Valley and the town of Spielburg where Shameen established the Hero's Tale Inn. It became known for its great food and exotic, Shapeirian atmosphere. Word soon reached the Katta pair that Abdulla Doo had been robbed blind by the Spielburg Brigands on his way into the valley and his caravan had been destroyed. Shameen allowed his friend to stay in the inn with them. Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero? Not too long afterwards, an unknown Hero arrived in the valley. An avalanche sealed off the pass, blocking the aspiring Hero and the Shapeirian natives in the cold valley. The adventurer rented a room in the inn and soon befriended the Katta and Abdulla Doo. When the Brigands were defeated, Abdulla Doo's Magic Carpet was recovered and the three desert dwellers and the Hero flew south to Shapeir. Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire Shema and Shameen quickly set up the Katta Tail Inn in Shapeir. They allowed the Hero to stay in the inn free of charge. Once he had defeat Ad Avis, Abdulla, Shameen and Shema arrived on the Magic Carpet to bring the Hero back to Shapeir. There, a ceremony was held in his honor and Shameen and Shema spoke on his behalf. Memorable Quotes *"I am Shameen, a poor unfortunate, forced to seek a fortune in this cold land far away from my homeland and my Katta people." *"When she dances, there is true magic. If we ever return to Shapier, then she will dance again." Images Screen shot 2010-10-11 at 1.46.40 PM.png|Devon Aidendale and Shameen in QfG2 VGA Screen shot 2010-10-11 at 1.47.28 PM.png|Devon Aidendale and Shameen in QfG2 EGA Non-Canon Quest for Glory II VGA In the AGDI version of the game, Shameen and Shema explain to the Hero that the reason they stopped in Spielburg Valley was because they had run out of supplies. Abdulla Doo's caravan was supposed to be bringing them more supplies to continue their journey. Real World Shameen is a character in Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero? and Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG1 Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:Inhabitants of Raseir Category:Inhabitants of Shapeir Category:QfG2 VGA Characters Category:Shapeir Members Category:Katta Characters Category:Inhabitants of Spielburg Category:QfG Innkeeper Characters Category:Raseirian Underground Members Category:QfG Reoccuring Characters